


He's Not You

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: The Universe(s) Where Robbe & Jens are Endgame [3]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but also a little bit of sadness, but happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:34:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21546109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: “You can go after him - if you want.” Robbe knew that Jens knew that he wasn’t doing that - that he didn’t want to do that. But he appreciated the statement, and it brought a soft smile onto his face as he shook his head, almost as if he was calling Jens crazy for even considering the idea that he could want Sander over him.“That guy?” Robbe asked, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. “No, he’s a little bit too… blond.”“And a little bit short?” Jens teased back.“A little bit too… not you.”
Relationships: Robbe IJzermans/Jens Stoffels
Series: The Universe(s) Where Robbe & Jens are Endgame [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552297
Comments: 9
Kudos: 151





	He's Not You

**Author's Note:**

> I wouldn't say that you have to read the other two stories in this series before this one, but I would recommend it.  
> This one may not be as warm and fluffy as the other two, but we'll get back to that, I just needed to end Sander's arc; but there's still Jens x Robbe fluff in here, don't worry.

It was a chilly Monday afternoon, about two weeks after Jens and Robbe had first gotten together, that they walked into their usual café together, casually talking about everything and nothing. That was the thing - nothing had changed in between them, at all, nothing had been taken away. From the outside looking in, the two looked the same, walking around town, now, as they had a month ago, or a year ago. They were best friends first, and they always would be, it was just that now those other things had been added, as well - the things that caused Robbe’s knees to feel weak in a way that he had never quite felt before. 

“What do you want?” Jens threw the question over his shoulder as they stood in line, their conversation fading as it grew shorter in front of them. 

“I don’t know, what looks good?” Robbe mumbled back, words barely decipherable as he hooked his index fingers through the loops on the sides of Jens’ jeans, tugging himself closer, pressing his mouth to his jacket, above his shoulder blade. The line was quite tight, so they weren’t doing anything that anybody would take special notice to - Robbe just liked to be close. 

They still weren’t out to the other guys - the only people that knew were Robbe’s roommates, because they hadn’t been able to avoid that, as much as Jens had been staying over - and neither of them had tried to. ‘Staying over’ by the way - still meant movies and hoodies, and lazy make-out sessions. They hadn’t gotten a lot further - they would eventually - perhaps soon - but right now, they were in this soft, kind of innocent, honeymoon stage that most people probably went through at thirteen, but it felt good. To just… be. 

Despite not being out, out - they made no effort to hide much, either. Not that they made out in the middle of the street - Robbe would have to sort some things out before he could ever get there again, but they were casual enough - when Robbe pulled his fingers out of Jens’ belt-loops, and instead wrapped his arms around his waist, Jens leaned back into the embrace, appreciating it until they split, since they both had to order. 

“I got it - you got it on Friday,” Jens waved off Robbe when he reached for his wallet. Robbe looked up at him as he handed the few, crumpled dollar bills to the woman behind the counter, and he struggled not to let his smile grow. 

Was this how it was supposed to be? To be in a relationship? Was it supposed to be this easy, and this effortless, and this… calm? In the movies, you always heard people describe comfortable relationships as boring - but this wasn’t boring. Being with Jens wasn’t boring. Being with Jens was… good. Perfect. Neither of those words were enough. 

“Thanks,” Robbe mumbled, accepting the cup of coffee that he was being handed. But before he and Jens could completely slip away from the counter and towards a table, Jens put his hand on his shoulder, and nodded in a direction, causing Robbe’s eyes to follow. 

There he was. Leather jacket, combat boots, Bowie t-shirt, and white hair. When he caught sight of Robbe and Jens, he took the steps closer, a soft smile on his face. Robbe wondered if it was genuine, or nervous. He couldn’t tell; couldn’t read his face - he could read Jens’ face perfectly. Couldn’t read Sander’s. 

“Hey,” Sander greeted. 

“Hey,” Robbe responded, very aware of Jens’ presence by his side, unsure of whether he wanted him closer or further away. Odds were that he wanted both. 

“I told you not to get the croquette - you’re gonna be disappointed,” Sander joked, nodding to the wrapped up sandwich in Robbe’s hand. It was strange, because as he looked down and figured out what he meant, he realised that his picking out the sandwich hadn’t made him think of Sander at all - they had been freshly made, right there, and they had looked good. Considering how often he used to think of Sander, that had to be a sign that he had moved on. And as he looked at him, and felt the warm presence by his side, he realised that, yes - he had. 

“Uh… the mural was really beautiful,” Robbe managed - it was the truth. Despite the fact that he had no intentions of getting back with Sander, it was a good piece of art. He deserved praise for that. 

“I’m gonna go sit down,” Jens mumbled, bumping Robbe’s shoulder with his own. 

“I’ll be there in a second,” Robbe assured him - usually, he wouldn’t have, but something in the sound of Jens’ voice had possessed him to - he had to assure him that he wouldn’t be standing here, talking to Sander for the next half hour. He didn’t want to stand here talking to Sander for the next half hour - he wanted to sit down with Jens, and moan about school, and Aaron, and Moyo, and how annoying they were. 

“You liked it?” Sander asked in a hopeful voice - not too hopeful, but said hope was there. “I thought since you didn’t answer - “

“I don’t want to be with you.” Robbe’s voice was firm - but he managed to keep it soft, careful. Not just the volume, but the tone. Sander brought his chin up, ever so slightly, as if he was registering the words, getting ready to nod when he understood them, but the nod never quite came. “Just - come on,” Robbe sighed, nodding to the door. 

When they were outside the building, silence sat in between them. 

“You know right? That I, that I - “

“That you kissed her? Yeah,” Robbe nodded. “I saw you, but that’s not - look, I’m not angry with you, not anymore.” It hadn’t been that long - a few weeks, and maybe that shouldn’t be long enough to forgive somebody for something like that, but Robbe had. 

“But you don’t want to be with me.” It wasn’t a question. It was a statement. 

“I’m with Jens now,” Robbe stated, the words flowing easily, naturally. Sander frowned. 

“The guy in there?” Robbe nodded once. It didn’t bring him any joy to see Sander’s eyes shift to the ground, but he couldn’t keep going on like this. He knew what he wanted; he needed to find the spine to say it. 

“You like him? More than me - I mean, more than you did like me?” 

“I was into you for a while, and don’t walk around thinking you’re this horrible person or anything - you’re not, at all. I’m actually really glad that I met you, that I know you. But - I’m in love with him, okay? I think I’ve always been in love with him. So it’s just… us, you know? Me and him. Feels like it’s always gonna be.” 

Robbe wasn’t trying to throw him and Jens in Sander’s face - quite the opposite. He was trying to get him to understand that he had never intended to get with someone so quickly, or to brush off what he and Sander had had, because what they had - though short - had been real. For them both. It just hadn’t been as real as what he had with Jens. 

“I got it - I’ll back off,” Sander finally sighed, after a minute, turning around. 

“Sander!” Robbe called, when he was nearly far enough away not to have heard him - but he did, and he turned around. “I’m not …sorry… but I’m sorry,” he shrugged, hoping that he understood what he was trying to convey. 

_I’m not sorry that I met you, I’m not sorry that I kissed you, and I’m not sorry that we had what we had. I’m also not sorry that I’m with Jens now, because that’s the way it’s supposed to be, but… I am sorry that you and I couldn’t have had a smoother ending. I’m sorry I had to hurt you._

When Sander walked away, Robbe turned around, only to be greeted by Jens in the doorway, leaning his arm against the doorframe, his maroon hood pulled up over his head, a soft lock of his dark hair falling down over his forehead. 

“You can go after him - if you want.” Robbe knew that Jens knew that he wasn’t doing that - that he didn’t want to do that. But he appreciated the statement, and it brought a soft smile onto his face as he shook his head, almost as if he was calling Jens crazy for even considering the idea that he could want Sander over him. 

“That guy?” Robbe asked, throwing a thumb over his shoulder. “No, he’s a little bit too… blond.” 

“And a little bit short?” Jens teased back. 

“A little bit too… not you.” Robbe smiled, taking a few steps closer, Jens’ face softening. They were still in public, with people around them, but he decided to take the chance. “I want to kiss you,” he mumbled - they were close enough that he could hear the soft sound of the words, though barely so. Jens hummed, tilting his head down to watch Robbe’s fingers play with the strings of his hoodie. 

“So kiss me.” 

“Here?” Robbe asked, looking up at him, surprise evident in his eyes. Jens nodded once, and the two struggled to contain their smiled as Robbe got up onto his toes, wrapping the red strings around his hands to pull himself up. Their lips fit in between each other’s as if they had been carved for that purpose, and that alone. Had they been alone, in a bed, it would have escalated quickly, but for now, Robbe forced himself to sink back down onto the soles of his shoes, looking up at him. 

“Good enough? Am I me enough for you?” Jens raised his eyebrows, and Robbe chuckled, staring into the deep, brown eyes, nodding as he bit down onto his bottom lip - not in a seductive manner, but in a childish ‘ _I have to keep this smile from growing until it splits my cheeks_ ’ kind of way. 

“Woah, what do we have here?” Moyo’s unmistakable voice reached their ears, and Robbe let go of Jens’ hoodie strings, taking half a step back to face him and Aaron, swallowing. 

“Man, why didn’t you tell us you guys were homos?”

“I’m bi,” Jens spoke up, but his voice got lost in the sea of the other two speaking. “We - “

“We wasted all of these chicks on you, we could have thrown dudes your way?”

“Yeah, and kept the girls all to ourselves? Selfish assholes. Come on - I’m hungry.” 

Aaron and Moyo walked in between Jens and Robbe, each of them receiving a friendly punch to their upper arms, as the other two disappeared into the café, leaving Jens and Robbe to stare at each other. So that went well. 

Jens was the first one to shake off the shock, pulling Robbe to his side as they walked back in to catch up with their friends. 

**Author's Note:**

> as all writers on here do, I appreciate your comments so much, sorry that I don't always respond, but I read each one, and they encourage me to continue with this crack ship lol
> 
> (I could have made M&A homophobic but this is my universe and I've decided to keep it at least 95% sunshine and puppies and rainbows.)


End file.
